


Alternate Timelines

by KnightAniNaberrie



Series: Fluffy February [12]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate universes more like, F/M, but I like the sound of timelines, fluffy february, mentions of 84
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightAniNaberrie/pseuds/KnightAniNaberrie
Summary: In Alternate Timeline #7133, someone or something out there in the greater universe decides to give Diana a gift.Or; a brief glance at 5 alternate scenarios.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Series: Fluffy February [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139504
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Alternate Timelines

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12! The furniture has little nooks, and the nooks constantly have eyes peering out of them, as the cats have claimed them as their own.
> 
> A bit of a deviation from the other days, but Alternate Timeline #7133 is the one the rest of this series has pretty much been vibing in, so, counting it.
> 
> (Also why am I having a hard time thinking of 84 as canon? Is it because I’ve only seen it once?)

In Alternate Timeline #265, Maru keeps her notebook on her. Without the book, there is no need for Steve to make a mad dash away from the base. No stealing a plane, no crashing into the waters outside Themyscira. Diana watches the water, feeling as if she is somehow waiting for something that never comes, and then goes back to her people.

In Alternate Timeline #437, it really is about what you believe. Diana believes her sword to be the Godkiller, and so it is. With Ares dead, it’s almost too easy to interrupt the prepping of the plane, eliminating the need for any grand sacrifices. When Diana and Steve meet on the airfield, it is for a beginning, not an ending.

In Alternate Timeline #1940, Steve let’s Diana spend five minutes fawning over an infant in the London streets. Not every alternate world must be drastically different, after all.

In Alternate Timeline #3892, Maxwell Lord, recognizing that his business is going under, kidnaps his son and abandons his company. They travel the world for months, lying low in cheap motels and finding happiness in seeing new places and spending time together. Diana nabs and locks up the Dreamstone, determined to keep it from wrecking anymore civilizations. Oh, yeah, and there’s no creepy possessions, just a nice case of resurrection PTSD.

In Alternate Timeline #7133, someone or something out there in the greater universe decides to give Diana a gift. The Universe is kind enough to leave a card first, as both a half-assed explanation and a completely inadequate warning, but none of that prepares Diana for having her 99 years dead lover appear in her living room with a crackle of power and light.


End file.
